


Miraculous Tales of Lovebug and Purrsuit

by PriffyViole



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriffyViole/pseuds/PriffyViole
Summary: Pink Choco is just an ordinary Cookie with an average life...except no, she's actually a superhero.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Birthday Basher

"Just a little further, girl," Cheerleader said, barely containing her excitement. "Okay...now open your eyes!"

Pink Choco did just that, and was greeted with the sight of a wonderful venue; a whole stage set up with streamers and ribbons, a ton of presents for everyone, and a towering cake she could have sworn was several stories tall.

"Wow... _this_ is the Anniversary Party!? It's amazing!" Pink gasped.

"I know, right? We all worked really hard on it!" Orange piped up.

" _Not like we had a choice_ ," Lemon mumbled.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, Lemon. C'mon, let's have some fun for once!"

"Oh, you must be Pink Choco!" A blond-haired Cookie with a big smile walked up to the conversation. "You're just in time for the party to start! Come on, have a seat at the table!"

"Oh yeah, this is Birthday Cake Cookie!" Orange introduced. "She's the one who planned this whole thing out. It wouldn't be nearly as awesome without her!"

"Oh, please, I'm just doing my job," Birthday Cake insisted. Pink couldn't help but feel like there was a hint of relief in her tone. "Now, why don't we get some snacks while the other guests arrive?"

And so they did. Eventually nearly every Cookie in town was in attendance, chatting and laughing. But still, something seemed missing. Something...important.

"Hey, wanna see the gift that I brought?" A young Cookie with green hair eventually spoke up. "I bet it'll make this party a real blast!"

"OOH! I love blasts! I wanna see!" Cherry Cookie squealed.

The green-haired Cookie pulled an enormous firework out from a bag on her back. "Ta-da! It's a SuperDuper Firecracker Extreme! I got it special just for this party!" She immediately took off running. "Come on, everybody! Let's make this party EPIC!" She shouted to everyone in earshot.

Birthday Cake immediately noticed exactly where she was going. "W-wait, Firecracker Cookie! Not the-"

Firecracker plunked the rocket straight into the massive cake like a basketball star going straight for the hoop. "Who needs candles when you've got a firecracker!?" She announced, lighting the fuse.

"Hey, what's gonna happen when this thing goes off...?" Lime pondered aloud.

"Everybody, take cover!" Caramel Cookie cautioned, right before the firecracker burst, taking the once-towering cake with it.

When the smoke cleared, everyone and everything was caked in, well, cake. Birthday Cake dropped to her knees in despair, yet somehow still kept the smile on her face.

"...my perfect party...ruined..." she lamented.

Meanwhile, the rest of the attendees stood still as stones, trying to process exactly what happened. Their awe turned directly to horror, however, as their eyes followed a small purple butterfly fluttering in the direction of ground zero, and landing on Birthday Cake's candle staff.

"Hello, Birthday Basher," boomed a deep, feminine voice in her head. "I am Luna Moth. I shall grant you the power to salvage your ruined party, and in return you must bring me Lovebug and Purrsuit's Miraculous."

"Of course." Birthday Cake let the smile drop, before transforming under Luna Moth's power.

\----------

"Everyone, this way!" Caramel directed towards the town, as many Cookies started to flee.

Firecracker stood still, half out of fear and half out of guilt at causing an Akuma incident.

"I-I didn't...I just wanted to-" she stammered, before Basher gripped her arm tight.

"You...you ruined everything..." Basher seethed.

"Birthday Cake!" Cheesecake called, causing Basher to turn towards her. "Please, she's just a child! She couldn't have known!"

"I'm not Birthday Cake anymore, I'm Birthday Basher!" She announced. " **And I refuse to just smile and take it anymore!!!** " Basher fired a cannon on her free arm, encasing Cheesecake in a balloon which began slowly floating into the stratosphere.

"Now, as for you..." Basher continued, turning her attention back to the frightened child in her grip. "Your firecrackers DESTROYED my perfect party..." Basher pulled an enormous one off of her back, fashioned from what was once the akumatized staff, and hurled it like a javelin into the ground by its stake. "...so MINE is going to destroy YOU!"

In one fluid motion, she threw Firecracker towards the massive explosive, adjusted a setting in her cannon, and fired a barrage of steamers in the same direction, which tied Firecracker tightly to the rocket.

In the chaos, Pink Choco had taken shelter behind the stage. After making sure nocookie was around to watch her, she spoke:

"Tikki! Spots On!"

Pink was at once enveloped in a glorious pink light as the Kwami of Creation lent her power. With the dance of an idol, she was enveloped in a ladybug-spotted suit. With a wink and a blown kiss, she was Lovebug.

Lovebug leapt to a high branch and swung from it, sticking a three-point landing on the stage. "Leave that kid alone!" She demanded.

" _Lovebug,_ " Birthday Basher seethed. "I don't remember inviting you to this party!"

"Well, consider it crashed!" Lovebug launched her yoyo at the villain, who deflected it with another balloon shot.

Meanwhile, Caramel had gotten to a safe place where he was isolated. He spoke, too:

"Plagg! Claws out!"

Encased in a vivid green light, the Kwami of Destruction lent his own power. Extending his arm as if drawing a card in a tense game of Yu-Gi-Oh, Caramel was enveloped in an all-black suit with cat-ear-like accessories. With a twirl of his staff, he was Purrsuit.

Purrsuit jumped in just as Basher deflected another yoyo shot.

"Sorry I'm late," Purrsuit said. "I had some business to attend to."

"You're right on time, actually," Lovebug replied, before both heroes had to dive out of the way of another balloon shot. "The Akuma's in that firework, but we can't risk it going off with that civilian still on it!"

"Got it! I'll keep her busy while you work something out!"

"Lucky Charm!" Lovebug tossed her yoyo into the air, and received a machete.

"A machete? That's awfully simple," she remarked.

Lovebug bounded toward the giant firework with her new tool as Purrsuit dodged and deflected balloon shots.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Basher accused. " **Stay in your place until the main event!** " she fired a streamer blast from her free arm, tying Lovebug's legs together. Lovebug planted face first into the ground with the machete at her side.

As Birthday Basher and Purrsuit continued to fight, Lovebug formulated a plan. She tied the machete to her yoyo and threw it over a tree branch. Through downward momentum, the machete sliced clean through the streamers keeping Firecracker trapped. Retrieving the yoyo and machete, she pulled the latter free and launched her yoyo at the distracted Basher, binding her just as tightly as the streamers.

"Time to do your thing!" Lovebug called to her partner as she used the machete to free her legs.

"Cataclysm!" 

Purrsuit bolted towards the firework and leaped into the air, practically slapping the thing with his destruction-infused hand. The firework disintegrated, releasing the Akuma within.

"Time to de-evilize the Akuma!" Lovebug opened her yoyo and caught the Akuma within, releasing a pure white butterfly in its place.

Birthday Cake awoke from the akumatization, still dazed but clearly remorseful. "Oh...all my work...I won't have time to fix all this..."

"Don't worry," Lovebug assured, "I've got all the time in the world to help. Miraculous Lovebug!"

Lovebug tossed the machete into the air, where it turned into a swarm of ladybugs. Cookies and items trapped in balloons were returned safely to Earth, the venue was cleaned and neatened like new...and the cake was fixed and re-decorated like before.

Firecracker rushed over to Birthday Cake in a panic. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! I-I didn't mean to wreck everything! I just...I just wanted everyone to have fun..." she started to tear up.

"Oh, sweetie," Birthday Cake assured. "We all make mistakes. Why don't we have some cake, okay?"

"If it's any consolation," Cheesecake added, "I thought your firework was a very exciting addition. Just remember to launch them at a safe distance from the party next time, alright?" 

"Okay..." Firecracker sobbed, still not over what happened.

\----------

"Alright, everybody!" Gingerbrave announced. "Let's get this party started for real!"

The party had returned to its past liveliness, with a few additions added courtesy of Firecracker; a large selection of hand-picked arcade games, and another firework show - this time in a more open space. DJ Cookie even made a surprise appearance, and brought the house down with their new tracks.

"To three years of freedom!" Caramel announced, standing and raising his glass of lemonade.

"And to many more to come!" Orange added, as she and the others toasted together.

The group continued to drink and be merry into the night.


	2. Napsquatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovebug takes on an Akuma who steals everyone's sleep for himself.

Pink Choco tossed and turned in her bed. She was definitely exhausted, but she was completely unable to fall asleep. Resigned, she sat up and groaned, attracting the attention of Tikki.

"Can you not sleep either, Pink?" The kwami asked, concerned. Pink Choco shook her head.

"I don't understand," she replied. "Usually I don't have any trouble sleeping, but tonight I just...can't."

"Well," Tikki suggested, "maybe we could do something else."

"Hmm...maybe we could go on patrol? Orange says that getting some exercise can help you sleep better."

"That's not a bad idea, but I'm exhausted, too," Tikki pointed out. "You can't transform if I don't have any energy."

"Well, we can always get some Lovely Heart Jellies. Even if we don't have any sleep, we'll still have the energy from the food. Come on, let's head downstairs."

\----------

"Could you _stop it_ with all that _noise_?" Plagg moaned. "I've been waiting _all day_ to sleep, and I don't need you ruining it for me again!"

"Plagg, I'm not even _making_ any noise," Caramel replied, not even looking up from his comic. He'd mostly gotten used to Plagg's shenanigans, but it didn't stop them from being an annoyance.

"Maybe _you_ don't think so, but I can certainly hear those pages turn! Don't you know how delicate my little kitty ears are?"

Caramel let out an aggravated sigh and slammed the comic book shut. His reading had never been a problem with Plagg before, but he wasn't about to let him keep whining about it. He got up and left the room, planning to eventually return when Plagg fell asleep. Plagg slept pretty heavily whenever he managed to conk out, so it most likely wouldn't be a problem when he came back...right?

\----------

Lovebug lept from a rooftop to the street below, patrol over and still not remotely tired, despite her muscles begging for relief. She slumped down by a nearby wall and started to catch her breath. "Phew...it doesn't seem like there's an Akuma tonight..." She looked up at the night sky. "Maybe coming out here was a mistake..."

" _LOVEBUG!_ " A sharp voice rang out, causing the heroine to jump. "Come with me, _now_."

"I-...whuh?!" Before she knew it, Lovebug was being dragged by the arm by the owner of the voice, whom she recognized as the stubborn scientist known as Alchemist Cookie.

"My good-for-nothing brother is slacking off again, and this time he's taking everyone else's sleep for himself! Of all the selfish, rotten-"

"Wait," Lovebug tried to get clarified, "He's stealing everyone's sleep? Has he been Akumatized?"

"-Huh? Oh, right, most likely."

"You should have said that _first_!" Lovebug yoinked her hand away from Alchemist's. "Now where is he?"

\----------

Lovebug soon stood face to sleeping face with the Akumatized Vampire Cookie, who besides looking like a grape-juice-colored Bigfoot, seemed completely peaceful.

"The Akuma is most likely in his pillow. Good luck." Alchemist promptly left the room and shut the door before Lovebug could even get a word in. After watching her leave in shock, the heroine turned her attention towards the ornate pillow that the Napsquatch was holding in his arms like a teddy bear. Surely it couldn't just be as easy as taking it...?

Nope. The moment she reached for the pillow, the Napsquatch rolled over to face away from Lovebug. _Wonderful_. Undeterred, Lovebug hopped to the other side of the bed, and reached for it once more. He rolled back over a second time.

"So, you wanna do this the hard way, huh?" Thinking a moment, Lovebug hurled the business end of her yoyo over his shoulders, attempting to use it as a hookshot. This time, he rolled to lie flat on his back, making the yoyo miss its mark.

Then, without opening his eyes, he got up, and proceeded to sleepwalk through the wall with a loud crash, walking out into the Kingdom streets.

"This is going to be a long night..." Lovebug sighed in resignation.

\----------

Caramel lay on a deck chair on his balcony, daydreaming (nightdreaming?), unable to fall asleep himself. He'd started to think that Plagg's sudden insomnia might be a sign of something being wrong, but he hadn't thought of his own as being related; after all, he almost always had sleep problems. 

His train of thought was derailed, however, when he heard what sounded like giant footfalls. Looking up in a rush, he spotted the cause: what looked like a huge, snoring ape walking upright, with Lovebug in... _lukewarm_ pursuit. Speaking of which...

"What's going ON out here!?" Plagg yawned, zipping to the balcony.

"Looks like an Akuma," Caramel observed, blearily. "Looks like neither of us are getting sleep while this guy's on the loose." After a groan of dismay from Plagg, he followed up, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

\----------

"Come _on_! Get _back_ here!" Lovebug futilely complained, occasionally sending out her yoyo, with the Napsquatch always seeming to turn in another direction every time she came close to snagging the pillow. The moment she stopped to catch her breath, Purrsuit landed by her side.

"Need any help, Lovebug?" He asked.

"The Akuma's in that pillow, but I can't get a hold of it," Lovebug informed him.

"Got it. I'll see if I can take him by surprise."

Purrsuit pole-vaulted to the top of a nearby building and ran along the row, soon catching up to the Napsquatch.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted, and leapt towards where the pillow would be if Napsquatch kept walking.

Unfortunately, Napsquatch had _stopped_ walking, and Purrsuit only managed to disintegrate a light pole and get a face full of concrete. Napsquatch immediately started walking again just after he crashed.

"Okay...didn't work as planned..." Purrsuit admitted, as Lovebug helped him up.

"Let's see what our plan B is, then. Lucky Charm!" Lovebug hurled her yoyo in the air, and down came a length of steel cable.

She looked around at her surroundings. At the cable. At Purrsuit. At the disintegrated former light pole. "I think I've got it," she affirmed.

\----------

"Hey, big guy!" Purrsuit shouted. "How about letting me borrow that pillow, huh?"

Napsquatch turned and walked away when he said that, and Purrsuit followed. Every so often, he'd leap up and grab at the pillow, and Napsquatch would turn away.

At least, until the beast fell over a steel tripwire, tied to a pair of light poles. As he fell, the pillow slipped out of his hands and into Lovebug's, where she tore the thing in half, freeing the Akuma.

"Time to de-evilize!" She called, and caught it with her yoyo, before releasing a pure white butterfly out into the wild.

"Miraculous Lovebug!" She threw her yoyo in the air, as the cable was still firmly attached to the light poles. In a flash, everything was fixed; the Cataclysmed light pole, the original pillow, and Alchemist's wall.

Vampire woke up and got to his knees, presumably with a massive headache from hitting the pavement. "...What did I drink last night...?" He mumbled, as he came to his senses.

"FINALLY!" Alchemist called, storming down the street. "You've got a LOT to answer to, Vampire!"

"Ugh..." Vampire groaned in response. "Could you keep it down...? It's bad enough you make me do everything..."

" _'Everything'_!? Is this Akuma your fault!?" Lovebug shouted.

"I have important experiments that need doing! I don't have time to-"

" _Your experiments can WAIT!!!_ " Lovebug rebutted. If she were in her right mind, she would've let things be, but it was almost midnight and she was tired and angry. "If you don't want this to happen again, then BOTH OF YOU need to put that work in!"

Alchemist didn't say anything, but glared at her as she dragged Vampire back home.

"...I can't believe I just flipped out like that," Lovebug admitted.

"It's fine," Purrsuit assured. "It just means you need some more rest." Suddenly, his Miraculous started to beep. "Speaking of which, that's my cue. Stay safe on your way back," he said, before giving a 'peace out' sign and pole vaulting away.

"You too!" She called back.

\----------

That night, the heroes and their kwamis had some of the best sleep of their lives.


	3. Fantôme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mind-controlling villain attacks a concert, Lovebug must call upon a new hero for help.

With every stroke of the bow, beautiful melodies filled the air. His audience seemed captivated, but Mint Choco didn't look; his focus was on his playing, on making sure every note was as perfect as he intended.

When the melody was over, he took a bow, and the modest audience that had gathered at the park applauded politely, then went about their separate ways. Except for one:

"Your playing is beautiful," Cocoa Cookie praised.

"Thank you. I try my best," Mint answered with a hint of modesty, blushing.

"And yet you make it look so effortless!" she beamed. "You'd be right at home on the biggest stage in the Kingdom."

"Buttercream Theatre?" he asked. Cocoa nodded. "That would be a huge honor. Do you really think I could do it?"

"Of course," Cocoa assured. "You're one of the greatest musicians I know. I'm sure they'd _beg_ you to play for them!"

\----------

"Absolutely not," Buttercream Choco affirmed, without even bothering to hear a sample of Mint's music.

"What do you mean? I haven't even auditioned yet," Mint replied, confused.

"Classical music is old hat," Buttercream claimed. "Everyone on the street wants to listen to EDM, not your dinky violin!"

"But I just had an audience this morning at the park," Mint protested.

"They just happened to be at the park then," Buttercream went on. "If I put you on a stage, where people knew you'd be, I wouldn't sell a _single ticket_. Now get out. This conversation is over."

Mint left the theatre dejected, thinking about his words. He remembered the applause he had gotten that morning...but it was polite and modest, not like the wild cheers that other musicians would get. Was there really no money in classical music anymore? 

He remembered his childhood, living on the streets off of the tips he received from playing. Without them, he'd still be there; he'd be nothing. 

_He couldn't go back to that life._

"Hello, Fantôme," A voice cut through his thoughts, "I am Luna Moth. I shall give you the power to captivate any audience you desire, but in return, you must bring me Lovebug and Purrsuit's Miraculous." 

Mint looked down at his now-blackened violin, then at a poster on the theatre wall: 

"DJ Cookie, Live at 8PM Tonight!" 

"You can leave it to me, Luna Moth," he replied, and he was at once enveloped in darkness. 

\---------- 

"Thanks SO much for getting us these tickets, Lemon!" Pink Choco exclaimed, as the three of them walked into the theatre. "DJ's the _best!_ " 

"Well, you kinda _do_ have to be the best at something to be _named_ after it," Caramel explained, then sighed. "I wish I could earn a name like that..." 

"Bet you'd be called Geek Cookie, or something," Lemon deadpanned, yet showing a rare smile. Caramel playfully elbowed him in response. 

When they got to the main stage, they were stuck near the back. It didn't matter, though; the floor seats had been stowed away for the concert, making for a makeshift dance floor, and viewing the stage was hardly an issue if you came to listen. 

They'd arrived just in time; less than a minute after they got there, DJ emerged from backstage, to tremendous applause. Lemon slipped his headphones on to help quiet the noise. 

"You guys ready to party?!" DJ shouted, to even more cheering. 

All of a sudden, the lights went out, along with the sound system. Some of the audience booed the sudden outage, when just as suddenly, a single spotlight shone into the rafters. From there, a platform descended...with a mysterious masked man atop it. 

_"Good evening, everyone," he bowed. "I am Fantôme, and I'd like to thank you _all_ for coming to my show."_

_"What are you talking about?" DJ protested. "This is MY show!"_

_"On the contrary, dear friend," Fantôme smiled, " _I'm_ the one who's about to play."_

_The back of the audience had already fled, but it was too late for the rest; as soon as Fantôme began to play, they were all under his spell._

_"My lovely audience," Fantôme commanded, "Would you kindly seek out Lovebug and Purrsuit for me?"_

_"We're right here, Fantôme!" Lovebug declared, and in an instant Lovebug and Purrsuit had landed on the stage. The whole audience was staring at them without a hint of expression; including DJ, whose light-up visor was completely dark._

_"Well, this certainly makes things much easier," Fantôme said, pleased. "Now, attack!"_

_The audience charged toward the stage, still maintaining their lack of emotion. At once, Lovebug and Purrsuit were flooded by the massive number of people, struggling to hold them off._

_"Arg...there has to be something we can do...!" Lovebug struggled, as the hoard of people refused to stop coming, no matter how much they were hurt._

_"I can't just use my Cataclysm on them," Purrsuit replied. "These are _people_ we're fighting!"_

_After a struggle to reach it, Lovebug swung her yoyo in a circle, knocking back some of the attackers, before swinging to a higher seat. Some of the hypnotized people followed._

_"Lucky Charm!" She threw her yoyo in the air, which dropped a yin-yang talisman. She stood for a second, confused, before she noticed the people were still coming._

_"Don't worry, Purrsuit! I'll think of something!" She called out as she fled._

_Purrsuit fought as hard as he could, but eventually the multitude of people had him pinned. Fantôme leapt from his platform, and had nearly grabbed the ring when he had a thought:_

__Why take it now when I can have a hero on my side to get the other?_ _

_\----------_

_Lovebug had fled to the theater's rooftop, still trying to think of how the talisman could be useful. It was too small to use as a shield or have an impact when thrown, and there didn't seem to be a way to attach it to anything...so what was it for?_

_She looked around the city for anything she might be able to use it with...when she saw the dojo._

_"Wait...maybe I'm not supposed to use it..." she mused. "Maybe I need to go somewhere!"_

_Just then, she heard the shuffling of hundreds of feet, presumably following her out the door._

_"Oh no, I can't risk taking this crowd with me!" she realized. She jumped to a part of the ground hidden from the approaching crowd. "Spots off!"_

_After making sure she wouldn't be followed by the crowd in her civilian form, Pink Choco ran to the dojo, all the while trying to think of a good reason why some random girl dressed for a rave was running off to a martial arts dojo in the middle of the night._

_But her thoughts stopped right in their tracks when the lone young man practicing when she got there greeted her with, "Hello, Lovebug."_

_\----------_

_"W-HUH!?" Pink exclaimed, too shocked and out of breath to actually form a response._

_"No need to be startled," the young man continued. "I am Plum Cookie, Guardian of the Miraculous. I gave you the Ladybug Miraculous so you could protect the Kingdom from Luna Moth and her Akumas." He gave a faint smirk. "Also, you're still holding your Lucky Charm."_

_Pink suddenly remembered the talisman, which the adrenaline made her forget. She hurriedly set it down on a nearby table, partly out of fear someone else may have put two and two together._

_"If your Lucky Charm led you here, I assume you're in trouble," Plum reasoned. "What's going on?"_

_Pink Choco sat down on the floor and caught her breath. "The Akuma...he has a lot of people under his control," she explained. "We can't fight them off on our own..."_

_"Sounds like you need someone who can stave off a crowd," Plum inferred. "Wait right here, and get your energy back."_

_After a few minutes, he returned with a box and a tray containing two small cups of honey._

_"Here's something sweet for Tikki," Plum offered, holding out the honey, "In case you don't have anything on you."_

_Thank you, Master," both hero and kwami said, as they graciously accepted the honey._

_"Pink Choco," Plum began, "You may have guessed, but there are more Miraculous than just the Ladybug and Black Cat. Luna Moth has the Butterfly, for instance. I have my own, of course, but I can't leave the other Miraculous here unguarded." He opened the box._

_"This is the Turtle Miraculous. It can project a full shield around the user. It should be suitable for helping you keep the crowd at bay," Plum explained. "but you must return it when you're done. It would be dangerous to have more Miraculous out in the world than there need to be, especially when Luna Moth can make anyone a villain. Make sure you can trust whoever you give it to."_

_"I will," Pink Choco assured him. Tikki, spots on!"_

_\----------_

_Lemon lay hidden under the reception desk, pressing his headphones against his ears, recovering from a near-panic attack. He was _seconds_ from being controlled by the Akuma and becoming one of the mindless masses that shuffled by, singlemindedly hunting the two people who could stop all this. The thought overwhelmed him, but he had to stay calm and quiet, or else Fantôme would find him and-_

_"Sir?"_

_Lemon jumped at the voice, quiet as it was. He looked towards it to see Lovebug._

_"Are you alright, sir?" Lovebug asked again._

_"I-um...I-I guess..." Lemon stuttered, trying to hide his panic. It wasn't working._

_"Can I ask your name, sir?" Lovebug needed a reason for knowing his name, just in case._

_"I-It's Le-Lemon..."_

_"Lemon Cookie, I'd like to give you a chance to help save these people," Lovebug said, holding out the box she received. "This is the Turtle Miraculous, which grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good."_

_Lemon hesitated, then grabbed the box and carefully opened it. From the bracelet inside, a kwami emerged;_

_"Hello, I am Wayzz. At your service," the kwami introduced, bowing in the air._

_"...I can be a hero like you?" Lemon asked._

_"Yes. But when the job is done, you must return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"_

_Lemon looked at her, then at Wayzz. "Yes," he said._

_"If you're ready," Wayzz informed him, "Just say 'Wayzz, shell on'!"_

_"Alright. Wayzz, shell on!"_

_Lemon was surrounded in a bright green light as the Kwami of Protection lent his power. Bracing his arm like he was wielding a shield, Lemon was enveloped with a protective-looking suit resembling a turtle. With a confident pose, he was Insulator._

_"Alright," Lovebug said, helping Insulator up, "Now let's get to work stopping that Akuma."_

_"Lucky Charm!" With a throw of her yoyo, down came a pair of headphones, similar to Insulator's own._

_"Aren't you supposed to come up with some complicated plan?" Insulator asked, as she simply put them on._

_"I already have a plan," Lovebug assured, "And it's not all that complicated."_

_\----------_

_"It's over, Fantôme!" Lovebug shouted as she returned with Insulator._

_Fantôme sat on the balcony seat. "I agree," he said. "Because I've realized something."_

_Fantôme played a short melody, then opened his eyes...and saw that the heroes were unaffected._

_"How!?" He cried, then noticed the noise-cancelling headphones. "Hmph, no matter. Kitty, be a dear and destroy them for me."_

_To Lovebug's shock, a mind-controlled Purrsuit walked toward them._

_"Cataclysm." He reached out his arm, ready to destroy the heroes in his way-_

_Until Lovebug forced the talisman into his hand, disintegrating it and using up the Cataclysm. Purrsuit stood there, unable to act._

_"Why aren't you destroying them?" Fantôme asked._

_"He can only use the Cataclysm once," Luna Moth informed him through their link. "He can't destroy them if he's used his powers of destruction already..."_

_"Well then," Fantôme said, slightly disappointed, "just attack!"_

_"Shellter!"_

_As the crowd charged them, a bubble of hexagons surrounded Lovebug and Insulator, keeping the crowd from reaching them._

_"When I say go, you need to drop the shield," Lovebug told him._

_"What?"_

_"Trust me. I'll make sure you don't get hurt."_

_"...Okay..."_

_"3...2...1...GO!" As Insulator dropped the shield, Lovebug swung towards the balcony on the rafters, and delivered a flying kick to Fantôme, dropping his violin to the ground below, breaking it. As Lovebug suspected, an Akuma flew out of it. Lovebug jumped down, carrying the defeated Fantôme._

_"Time to de-evilize!" Lovebug grabbed the Akuma with her yoyo, and did just that._

_"Miraculous Lovebug!" At once, the power and violin were fixed, and several items knocked over by the mob were restored to normal. Still around Insulator, the crowd began to come to. Purrsuit walked over, his face filled with remorse._

_"Lovebug, I-"_

_"It wasn't your fault," Lovebug interrupted. "If anything, I should apologize for making you fend for yourself."_

_Insulator slowly stood up from his crouched position, after making sure the crowd really WAS back to normal._

_"Who is this?" Purrsuit asked._

_"I'm...Insulator," he decided. "It's an honor to meet you, Purrsuit…"_

_"Sorry it wasn't under better circumstances," Purrsuit apologized. "It's nice to have another hero on our team."_

_"Actually...I have to give the Miraculous back," Insulator admitted._

_"Don't worry, I'll call on you again if I need protection," Lovebug assured him._

_Insulator attempted to take off the bracelet then and there, before Lovebug stopped him. "Not yet," she said. "Get somewhere private first. You _are_ a hero, so you need to protect your secret identity."_

_"A friend of mine keeps talking about comics, so I understand." Purrsuit was embarrassed at the mention. "It was kinda cool being a hero." Insulator walked off._

_Mint Choco came up to them. "Sorry about all this...maybe Buttercream was right. Maybe there really is no audience for classical music anymore..."_

_"There's always an audience for music, no matter what genre it is," Lovebug assured. "No one person can decide whether or not it's good. Don't let him get to you, just prove him wrong."_

_"Hey!" DJ called. "I talked to the big guy, and he says we can try this party again tomorrow night!" They walked over to Mint. "Wanna come? No hard feelings about all this."_

_Mint smiled. "I guess I'll see what the big deal is."_

_\----------_

_The next night, the party kicked off. As the music blared, everyone was on their feet._

_At the center, Mint Choco and Cocoa were dancing the night away._

_"Maybe the old man had a point," Mint mused, "EDM isn't so bad."_

_"Your playing is just as good, if not better," Cocoa assured. "Even if Buttercream Choco doesn't agree, there are still plenty of people who do."_

_"I know," Mint replied. "I just wish I'd remembered yesterday."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure there's another word for the rafters above a stage, and also balcony seats, but I can't remember what they are for the life of me.
> 
> EDIT: I have no idea how the entire chapter managed to be italicized. I'm too tired to fix it.


	4. Enviess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovebug and Purrsuit save Orange Cookie's evening from a jealous Akuma.

Herb's Café; a favored spot for groups of friends to talk over lunch, mainly due to the friendly atmosphere its owner carefully cultivates with his gentle demeanor and lovingly raised plants. It was here that Orange and her friends gathered every weekend to talk, and discuss plans for the next week.

"I got tickets for the new Glazed Runner movie," Orange proudly announced one afternoon. "It's opening tonight!"

"Oh, wow! Congratulations!" Pink Choco cheered. "It must have been hard to find them with all the hype around it."

"So who's the lucky Cookie who gets to go with you?" Cheerleader pried.

"Oh, it's not like _that_ ," Orange replied. "It's just that Lemon's a big fan of the original, so I figured I could do something nice for him..."

"EEEEE~! I knew it!" Cheerleader squealed. "You're finally gonna ask him out, aren't you!?"

"Seriously, it's not _like_ that," Orange insisted. "Lemon's just a friend, honest."

"But it's the perfect opportunity! Just imagine, right before the end, you're gazing at him, he's thinking you're amazing for taking him, and then, right before the credits roll-"

Lime suddenly and sharply stood up from the table and stormed off without so much as a word.

"Hey, Lime, wait!" Pink called after her.

"I'll go talk to her," Orange said, standing up herself. "I'll be right back!" she added as she ran after Lime.

\----------

"Lime? Hey, Lime!" Orange called, catching up to her.

" _What?_ " Lime snapped back.

"Is...everything okay?"

"It's _fine_."

"You sure...? You don't _seem_ fine..."

" **I SAID I'M FINE!** " Lime exploded back, clearly not fine. "...have fun on your _date_ ," she added as she turned to walk away.

"It's not a..." Orange started, before deciding it would be best to leave her friend be for now. Lime would be okay...right?

"'Just a friend'," Lime grumbled to herself. "Like you'd ever take your _other_ friends to the movies..."

The two girls walked off in opposite directions, ignorant of the black butterfly heading in Lime's...

\----------

"I've got a bad feeling about tonight," Tikki cautioned that night.

"What do you mean, Tikki?" Pink asked.

"You saw how Lime was at the café," Tikki explained. "What if she got Akumatized? Orange and Lemon might be in danger!"

"You're right," Pink affirmed. "I'll text Orange to make sure she's okay. I wouldn't wanna interrupt her with a call, date or not. If she says she's in danger, we'll go."

\----------

Elsewhere in the city, Purrsuit was patrolling the rooftops when he heard a muffled cry from below. Jumping down to the alley, he saw the source: Lemon Cookie, bound and gagged to a chair.

"What happened? How long have you been tied up!?" Purrsuit questioned as he undid the bonds.

"I-I was leaving the theater," Lemon began, "When a-when an Akuma grabbed me and-and tied me up here..."

"What did they look like? Where were they headed?"

"When she tied me up...she turned into me..."

"What?"

"She took my friend with her...said something about going to a restaurant. You have to find her."

"Any idea which one?"

"No, but I did see them did go left from where I am."

"Thanks." By now, Purrsuit had completely untied Lemon from the chair. "I'll bring you home. It wouldn't be good if that Akuma caught you again."

"I...thank you," Lemon replied, wishing he was still Insulator, while also hoping Purrsuit didn't have mind-reading powers.

\----------

"It's been almost 20 minutes..." Pink Choco noted, looking at the text conversation, still the same as when she sent the message. "You'd think she would have at least said she was busy..."

"I hope she's okay..." Tikki worried.

"Well, better safe than sorry," Pink replied. Tikki nodded. "Tikki, spots on!"

\----------

"Hands up, Akuma!" Purrsuit demanded, busting through the window of the restaurant where Orange and the Akuma had gone.

"Purrsuit!? What are you doing here?" Orange asked.

"That Cookie with you isn't Lemon; they're an Akuma in disguise!"

'Lemon' stood up from the table. "You think you can just bust in and ruin _my_ date!?"

"It's not...wait... _ack!_ " The Akuma suddenly grabbed Orange, who spilled the water she was holding onto her...revealing the Akuma's true form.

She was dressed fancily in black and green, with a round hairclip patterned after a citrus slice. She let go of a shocked Orange, before picking up and throwing a chair at Purrsuit, who flipped an empty table down as a makeshift shield. Just then, he noticed he had a call from Lovebug.

"Purrsuit, come in!" She said. "I've got a hunch there's an Akuma out there!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Purrsuit snarked as another chair flew past him.

"Noted. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the fancy restaurant downtown," he informed her. "You'd better hurry before she pulls out the _big_ chairs."

"On my way. Over and out!"

"Calling for backup, huh?" Enviess smirked. "Guess those lion tamers were on to something after all!" She threw her third chair from a different angle, catching Purrsuit off-guard. He jumped, but not quite fast enough; the chair hit him in a way that he wasn't able to stick the landing.

Enviess laughed and swept a hand over her hairclip, morphing her appearance and voice to match Purrsuit's. Just then, Lovebug arrived.

"Purrsuit, I'm...here?"

"Lovebug, you're just in time!" One Purrsuit said. "I've got the Akuma on the ropes! I just need your help to finish her off!"

"Don't listen to her, Lovebug! _I'm_ the real Purrsuit!" retorted the other. The downed Purrsuit got up to fight the other, and the two fought back and forth.

 _I can't get involved unless I know who the real one is_ , thought Lovebug. "Lucky Charm!"

Down came a flint and steel set, like one you would find in a camping supply kit.

"Good thinking," one Purrsuit said. "You can use that to set the fake Purrsuit on fire!"

"WHAT!?" the other exclaimed.

Lovebug looked at the flint and steel, then around. At the broken chairs. At the sprinklers on the ceiling.

"Actually, I've got a better idea," Lovebug replied.

She raced to a splintered chair leg and made sparks, setting it alight. She flung her yo-yo, tying it around Purrsuit's staff and yanking it from the fighting cats, and extended the pole to the ceiling with her atop it. She then held the makeshift torch to the sprinkler above the fighting cats until the heat sensor tripped, releasing the water; Enviess's disguise going with it.

"You--why, you...!" Enviess growled, before letting out a squeak as she was tied up in the yo-yo herself.

"Nice one," the real Purrsuit congratulated as Lovebug returned the staff. "But how'd you figure out the water would bust her disguise?"

"Just a lucky guess," Lovebug admitted. "Now, any idea where the Akuma is?"

"It's gotta be in that hairclip. She used it to transform," Purrsuit reasoned. "Cataclysm!"

He palmed the hairclip with his destructive hand, and sure enough, the Akuma flew out.

"Time to de-evilize!" Lovebug shouted as she did so. "Miraculous Lovebug!" All at once, the restaurant was returned to its normal state.

"Ugh..." Lime groaned as Orange helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, Lime?" Orange asked.

"Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't I be?" Lime asserted, then looked around. "Hey, wasn't Lemon supposed to be with you? Where the hell is he, anyway?"

"He's home safe," Purrsuit assured. "Seems like you were separated right after a movie."

"Y'know," Orange admitted, "Before I realized I got kidnapped by an Akuma, I had a great time tonight."

"Guess it sucks that it's over, huh?" Lime asked.

"I mean...it doesn't have to be," Orange suggested, blushing.

"Wha-what are you saying?" Lime blushed.

Orange simply held out her hand to Lime and smiled. After a moment, Lime accepted, and the two sat back down.


	5. Lacórn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovebug and Purrsuit must save a field trip from going wrong when an Akuma strikes.
> 
> (Akuma idea submitted by xxsweetxxsyndromexx on Tumblr and modified for use in this chapter. Thanks for the idea!)

"You'll never beat ME, Lovebug and Purrsuit!" the toy monster roared at the heroes. "I'll get your Miraculous, and use them to _rule the world!_ **MUAHAHAHAHA!!!** "

"Not if I can help it!" 'Lovebug' countered. From her hands shot a replica yo-yo, which magnetically hooked to the monster. Her 'puppeteer' held down a button, and the yo-yo's rope smoothly reeled back into her hand, with the monster attached.

Pancake Cookie sat enraptured by the show before him, unable to take his eyes off of the action. His brother, Roll Cake, sat slouched beside him, bored out of his mind.

"Cataclysm!" 'Purrsuit' announced, as he decisively smacked the monster with his staff, with an explosion noise tacked on for good measure.

" ** _NOOOOOOO!!!_** " The monster howled, as he dramatically sunk behind the bus seats to his demise. " ** _CURSE YOU, HEROOOOOOES...!_** "

"YAAAY!!!" Pancake cheered as the impromptu puppet show came to a close. "Lovebug and Purrsuit are so cool!!!"

"They are, aren't they?" Angel asked from the seat in front of the brothers, laying down the Lovebug and Purrsuit action figures they were holding. "Lovebug especially; I've been keeping this toy of her with me for good luck lately. I think it's working!"

"Ugh, _please!_ Purrsuit's _way_ cooler!" Devil retorted, still holding the monster. "He's strong enough to break _anything!_ I bet he could bring down the whole royal palace if he wanted to!"

"Everyone, settle down," Blueberry Pie directed her students from the front of the bus. "We're almost at the museum. I need you all to be on your best behavior while you're there...and that _includes_ our unexpected guest for today."

\----------

"Attendance, everyone. Angel?"

"Present."

"Devil?"

"Why the hell are we doing this a third time?"

"So we don't leave one of you locked on the bus overnight," Blueberry bluntly replied.

"That sounds cool!" Brave exclaimed. " I wanna know where the buses go!"

"Oh, me too!" Bright agreed. "Let's pack for that next time!"

"...I'm surrounded by imbeciles..." Blueberry muttered.

"Yeah, well whose fault is that?" Grapefruit jeered.

Blueberry held her head in her hands and gave a defeated sigh, before continuing with attendance.

"Listen, Pan," Roll Cake reminded his brother, "You're ONLY here because I couldn't find a babysitter for your school's vacation day. Keep your hands where they belong, and do NOT leave my side. Got it?"

"O-kay!" Pancake announced, giving a salute.

\----------

"There have been many famous heroes throughout history," Blueberry narrated as they viewed the exhibition, "Each one capable of superhuman feats of strength and skill. Heroes such as these supposedly performed many supernatural deeds. For example..."

"Ooh, Roll Cake! They have dinosaurs here! Let's go look!" Pancake whisper-shouted over the teacher.

" _Not now,_ " murmured Roll Cake.

"...many mythical heroes are described as receiving gifts from the gods to aid them in their quests, such as enchanted clothing or weapons. Often these would be created from or in the image of animals..."

"Big Bro! They have Maple Donut Jellies at the cafe! I wanna go!"

" _Keep it down!_ "

"...the most powerful of which would be those of creation and destruction. Wars were said to have been fought over these artifacts, but no evidence has surfaced that they ever truly existed..."

"Roll Cake, Roll Cake! I wanna go to the gift shop-"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME!" Roll Cake finally snapped.

"...You...you _never_ have time to play with me, Big Bro!" Pancake sobbed, before dashing off out of the exhibit.

"Pan, wait--PANCAKE!"

Roll Cake started after him into the halls, before grinding to a halt.

The hall was full of people.

There no sign of his little brother anywhere.

"Roll Cake!" Angel came dashing after him, followed by Devil.

"Didja see which way he went? Maybe we can split up and-"

"There won't be any splitting up," Blueberry interjected from behind them, cutting off Devil. "I need you all to stay put while I contact security."

"Are you kidding me!?" Devil retorted. "And what if an Akuma shows up cause we waited, huh!?"

" _Then I can't have my students put themselves in danger by deciding to go off alone._ " She turned to Roll Cake. "Your brother's safety is important, but so is your _own_. I need you all together in case of emergency, understand?"

"...Yeah..." Roll Cake faltered, before relenting and walking back to his class, the other three in tow.

\----------

"It-it's not fair..." Pancake sniffled from the bench he'd found himself at, clutching the huge Acorn Jelly he'd brought for lunch. Suddenly, he heard a comforting voice inside his head:

"Don't cry, little one, I'm here to help. Lacórn, I am Luna Moth. I can give you the power to destroy anything that gets in the way of spending time with your brother, but in return you must give me Lovebug and Purrsuit's Miraculous."

"Really?" Pancake asked, his tears starting to dry.

"Of course. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Pancake smiled, before being enveloped in darkness.

\----------

From the halls outside the exhibit room, echos of screams and destruction could be heard by the class.

And they were getting closer.

"Everyone, line up single file! There's an emergency exit in the corner of the room. We still have time before-"

A loud **CRASH** cut Blueberry off as a large hammer swung through the wall. Holding it was a small masked boy in jailbird stripes, who stepped through the resulting hole.

"Big Bro..." Lacórn sing-songed menacingly, readying another swing.

"GO!" Blueberry barked, dashing to the exit door and swinging it open. One by one, students fled the building.

Roll Cake stood stiff as a board, paralyzed by regret as Lacórn slowly drew closer. Was he too harsh? He couldn't have just let him go, but-

"Hey, Acorn!" Devil called, drawing the Akuma's attention. "If you wanna get to him, you'll have to go through _me!_ "

"You..." Lacórn growled. "...He's always hanging out with people like _you_ instead of **ME!!!** "

With that last word, Lacórn swung at Devil, who deftly dodged, breaking the glass case surrounding a preserved sword. Devil grabbed the weapon.

" **Devil, what do you think you're _doing_!?**" Blueberry commanded. " **You need to evacuate _immediately!!!_** "

" **What I've been training for!** " Devil boasted, before charging straight at the Akuma.

Within the next second he was knocked to the floor, sword completely broken. He looked up, terrified, as the head of the Akuma's hammer grew in size above him until it was larger than he was.

"Time to do what Big Bro always does with an obstacle in front of him... **SMASH!!!** "

Just before the hammer could land, Lacórn was hit with a flying kick, knocking him aside. Looking up, he was greeted with the sight of Purrsuit, with Lovebug right behind.

"You're pretty brave, kid," Purrsuit assured as he helped Devil up, "But next time leave it to the professionals, okay?"

Devil sulked a bit before dejectedly following his class out the exit door.

"Come on, you need to get out, too," Lovebug prompted to Roll Cake, before grabbing his hand to lead him outside.

"Don't. You. _DARE_ TAKE HIM AWAY!!!" Lacórn screamed, before barreling toward Lovebug. With no other way to dodge, Lovebug let go of Roll, before jumping to the top of a large display case.

"Lucky Charm!" A box was generated, inside which was an assortment of Acorn and other seed-based Jellies. Noticing Lacórn was occupied fighting her partner, Lovebug returned to Roll Cake and began whispering something in his ear...

\----------

"Hey, Little Bro!" Roll Cake called. The fighting stopped as Lacórn turned his head to face him.

"I'm...really sorry about being busy all the time. With school and my job to deal with, it really burns me out. But I've got time now!" Roll held out the box of Jellies. "Come on, let's go have a picnic! You and me."

"...Really?"

"Of course. Come on!"

Without thinking, Lacórn rushed to embrace his brother...dropping his hammer in the process. With a Cataclysm and de-evilizing, it was over.

\----------

Lovebug walked up to the newly de-akumatized Pancake and spoke to him. "Pancake, the people you love can't always find time for you. They have their own lives and-"

"YOU WERE AWESOME!" Roll Cake interjected, throwing Lovebug for a loop. "You've got so much talent for smashing stuff! You should totally come along next time I've got a demolition job!"

"Really!? You mean it, Big Bro!?"

"Of course I mean it!"

Lovebug stood dumbfounded as the two brothers walked off into the metaphorical sunset.

"...Well, at least they made up," Purrsuit noted.

\----------

"...'Leave it to the professionals'...I'm plenty professional!" Devil muttered on his walk home.

"You tried to fight off an Akuma without having any powers," Angel pointed out. "You didn't even land a hit..."

"My training's gonna pay off soon enough, though! Just you wait, Angel, I'm gonna be the one who gets to be a real hero!"

"If you say so, Devil..."

Elsewhere in town, sitting in a glass case in their house, was a jewelry mannequin, wearing a peculiar choker.


End file.
